Why Kitty Can't have Sugar
by Kate Van Helsing
Summary: Everyone in the mansion is gone and Kurt is left babysitting a sugar crazed Kitty. Miles away from any help, will he survive? Or will Shadowcat prove too much for our blue hero? Please review!
1. And So It Begins

This idea came along when I was watching the cell phone commercial with the cheerleader on crack. I just watched thinking _Geez, she kinda reminds me of Kitty._ Anyone who's seen the cartoon series knows what I'm talking about. Anyway, I thought about what would happen if Kitty was hyped up, and Kurt was stuck babysitting her. Here goes nothin'.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : And So It Begins**

It was a clear, quiet evening at Xavier's School for Gifted Children, completely peaceful, calm, tranquil, and serene. But anyone who knows anything about Xavier's knows that ain't gonna last.

Almost the entire staff and student body where off on a field trip to San Dimas, California, Home of the metal band Wyld Stallyns. **_1_** The only remaining residents were Kitty Pryde, grounded for putting salt in Logan's coffee, barely escaped with her life, and Kurt Wagner, who, being Kurt, volunteered to babysit.

Kurt looked forward to a restful week with no classes, troubles or worries. He wished Ororo were here with him, his crush on her had been evident and they'd been together for over eight months, but he was alright without her. No one bugging him about how the C- he gave them was unfair, no getting his tail pulled by certain imature students, and no kids asking him if he could give them a free tattoo since none of the inkers would let them ten feet near their places of business. A virtual vacation. After all, Kitty was one of his favorite students. How bad could things get?

Kitty Pryde had died and gone to heaven. Staying home all week was a punishment? Ha! What's the penalty for murder, free trip to Paris? Sure, Kurt was babysitting, big whoop. He was cool. He let the students get away with alot in class, he'd let her have free reign to do what ever she wanted. Didn't hurt that he was cute. But Storm got to him first, just her luck. Same with Bobby. Screw 'em. She had a whole week in a king sized _mansion_ all to herself! Including all the sugar she could eat! Life was definetly going _her_ way...

* * *

Storm was in the lead van with Logan driving. She was slightly worried. 

"Logan, are you sure Kurt will be alright with Kitty?" she asked remembering strories the girls parents had told about her poor sitters, and the funny farms they'd been sent to.

"He'll be fine." Good old dependable Logan.

"Oh, come on. Kitty plus sugar equals menace to humanity and mutantkind." She was trying not to yell at the blunt Canadian. But then, this _was_ an emergency.

The adamantium-laced man sighed, "I told whatisname, Feathers, to lock up all the sugar."

"His name's Warren and I'm calling him." She reached for the radio.

"Aw, geez, 'Ro..." Too late. She was on air and only an idiot would mess with her now.

"Hey, Hank, can you get me Warren?"

"Why do you need him?"

"JUST GET HIM!"

"Alright, just calm down." He motioned to the winged mutant. "Angel, Miss Munroe'd like a word with you."

Angel gulped, every one on board had heard the Weather Witch and knew an angry Storm was a dangerous Storm. Warren half expected lightning bolts to spring from the walkie talkie.

"Y-y-yeah Storm?" He winced, thoughts of lightning got to him.

"Did you lock up all the sugar like Logan asked?"

"What? I thought it was 'tell kids not to eat boogers'!"

Storm's eyes widened, "Th-thank you, W-warren." She hung up.

"Logan."

"Yeah?"

"The sugar was not locked up."

Logan ran his tongue over his teeth, "Hope Elf-boy's tougher'n he looks."

Storm slumped in her seat, "Oh, God, Kurt's gonna die..."

* * *

Kitty crept into kitchen, no Kurt in sight. Perfect. She slunk over to the junk food cupboard. Ever since Mr. McCoy moved in, there had been a pleasant abundance of sugary, salty goodies in the pantry. She gazed upon the holy grail of all that is sweet and drenched in trans fat. Twinkies, Lays, Ruffles, Reeses, Skittles, Snickers, Hersheys, M&M's, Fritos, Oreos, Junior Mints, the odd Girl Scout cookie box, anything humanly or mutantly conceivable to garantee a coronary filled the cupboard. 

Kitty smiled. Time to gorge.

* * *

Kurt was deep in La La Land with Ororo in the Bavarian Alps when he heard the most blood-curdling sound ever to enter his pointed ears. He jolted back into reality and barely recognized the sound. It was Kitty's sugar-crazed maniacal laugh.

* * *

**_1_** Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure. Two words: **_FRICKIN' HILARIOUS!_**


	2. I'm Blue Da Ba Dee

THANX FOR THE REVIEWS LADIES AND GERMS! Not bad for a girl livin' in the bare Utah desert, eh! Here comes this little new spawn of my brain, so hold on to sanity, 'cause it's about to go bye-bye. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! NOT THE MEN IN WHITE COATS! GET THAT STRAIGHT JACKET AWAY FROM ME! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Review and get me out!

* * *

**Chapter 2 : I'm Blue Da Ba Dee**

Kurt knew something was wrong when he heard Kitty cackling. The sound of _anyone_ maniacally cackling is cause for concern, but this isn't a manual for psychology so let's move on, shall, we? He walked out of the living room and slowly advanced to where the menacing sound was coming from. What he saw would have given Hannibal Lecter nightmares.

Kitty was swimming in the kitchen floor. Not _on_ the kitchen floor. _In_ the kitchen floor. Not only that, she was singing very weird songs.

_To the melody of Freebird_, "If I ate you tomorrow, would books smell any good? 'Cause I like purple cats now, and I don't see clouds at all...!"

Kurt was just a wee bit scared. Okay, let's face it, he was ten seconds away from coronary failure. But he somehow got his courage together, "Uh, Kaetzchen? Are you feeling alright?"

She phased in the floor, so Kurt couldn't seeher and reappeared through his chest a la _Alien_.

He didn't like it too much, "GAH!"

"HELLOOOOBLUEMAN! WAZZUP?"

Deep breaths, Kurt. Don't have a panic attack, boy.

"CUMONMAN! LET'SDOSUMTHINFUNLIKETRASHSUMUN'SROOM!"

Blink blink.

"IKNOW! HOW'BOUTSTORM'S!"

Without warning she sped off leaving a very confused Nightcrawler trying to figure out what just happened in the last five lines. After three seconds, he pieced it all together.

"MEIN GOTT! KAETZCHEN, GET BACK HERE!" The hunt was on.

He first tried teleport in front of her to catch the mutant girl. She phased through. Then he tried on of Logan's tiger nets (don't ask). She phased through. Then he tried on of Stryker's mutant traps. She burned that down, it fell over, and _then_ she phased through. **1 **But the fourth time, nothing happened because after the mutant trap didn't work her grabbed a 3-liter bottle of diet Coke, got in the fetal position in a corner and proceded to drown his troubles away with the strongest drink the school had. Kitty just ran rampant, objective seemingly forgotten.

Kurt downed about 3/4 of the bottle when he had the greatest idea of all time. Call in back-up.

* * *

**1** Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Classic.

**Short chap, I know, but the next chapter has a special guest star! You'll _never_ believe who it is!**


	3. Call In the Cavalry

**EIGHT REVIEWS! SOMEBODY LOVES ME!** Thank you guys to bits! Eight reviews for two chaps, most successful story I've ever had. (Gee, I'm pathetic.) Anywho, Kurt is going to call in reinforcements! Just wait and see who it is!

Discalimer: I OWN NOTHING! I'm just a poor little girl living in the desert of UTAH for Pete's sake! If I _did_ own X-Men, Magneto would have met a horrible fate and Kurt & Storm woulda kissed.

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Call In the Cavalry**

When we last left our favorite blue elf, he was in the fetal position gulping down soda like a frat boy. There was no stopping Kitty. She was immune to normal means of capture. What he needed was tranquilizers, a straight jacket, and duct tape. Lots and lots of duct tape. Or a hologram of Logan to scare the spit out of her. Hell, _he_ was scared of Logan. But he didn't have a hologram of Logan and the real one damn sure wasn't going to help him now. He was on his own.

Or _was_ he?

All the X-Men, teachers, and students were gone, so that rules them out. The Brotherhood? Even if they weren't in jail, _hell_ no. Any other mutants he knew? There were some Morlocks that hung out at that church he lived in for months, but, they were _weird_. Wait. Yes, that could work. He was having a serious Mr. Burns "_Ex_cellent, Smithers" moment. Of course _he_ would help. They might know each other only by reputation, but surely he could help the blue guy. Brilliant.

Kitty had abandoned her mission of messing up Storm's room before she even started and was lurking God-knows-where. Kurt only needed to get to a phone. No Kitty, no Kitty, no Kitty, no Kitty, all good. There it was, the phone. Still no Kitty. He was in the clear. He made the call.

1 Hour Later

A man walked up to the Xavier Institute's door. Yep, he was at the right place. He walked up to the door, wondering what was going on, because it sounded like his last trip to Camp Lejeune. Some smashing glass, curses in some language he didn't know, and a high pitched giggle that sent shivers up his spine. The lyrics "_am I steppin' into a twilight zone, this is a madhouse_" ran through his head. He was having second thoughts about helping Nightcrawler. He'd heard about the guy. If he could take down the secret service he sure as hell take care of whatever his problem was.

If only he could let this go. Kurt Wagner (was that his name?) said he had a connection to this mess and might be interested in a place here. Well, Mr. Wagner had better be right or he would be _mad_. Sneaking out of maximum security's tougher'n it looks, you know.

The door swung open and he was pulled inside as the door slammed shut. This whole process took approximately .000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001 seconds. The man was a sandbag fort with a stranger he assumed to be Nightcrawler. The X-Man was a mess. His hair stuck up underneath his camo army helmet, and every bit of skin he could see was covered in sweat and grime. With the camoflage jacket (unbuttoned, no shirt underneath), and camo pants, he looked like one of those 'Nam survivor guys you see on the news getting dragged to the loony bin.

The man was a tad frightened, "Um, you Kurt Wagner?"

"Ja, you the man I called?"

"Roger that, amigo. **_1_** In the most polite way I can put this, what the f#$! is going on here?"

The elf looked over the sandbags to see if the coast was clear, "You know Kitty Pryde?"

The man cracked his knuckles, "You bet."

"Well, she's hyped on sugar, or so I guess, and driving me up the wall. Everyone else I know is on the other side of the country and I desperately need help. I can't take alone, you gotta help me!" Kurt had grabbed the man's shoulders and was shaking him rapidly.

"Okay, okay, _relax!_ I'll help, but only because:

a) I hate Kitty.

and

b) I feel sorry for you."

Kurt crossed himself, "Thank you Lord Above."

"Yeah, whatever, so where is this crazed little girl anyway?" Right on cue, Kitty phased through the sandbags and started jumping around.

"HEREIAM! DIDJAMISSME! A'COURSEYADID! I'MSOSOHAPPY'CAUSEIGOTSALOTSASUGARINMEBELLYANDIWANNAPLAY!" She jumped Kurt, "HEYACUTIE! WHEREHAVEYABEEN! IBEENLOOKIN'FORYA! GIMMEAKISS!" Kurt pushed her off and hid behing the guest star. "HEY! IRECOGNIZEYOU! LONGTIMENOSEE!" She did the _Alien_ chest-burst thing on him and hugged him.

"GAH! GET HER OFFA ME!"

"HEEHEE! CATCHMESUCKA!"

"'AVEN'T YOU FORGOTTEN? I'M THE JUGGERNAUT, BITCH!"

The Juggernaut chased Kitty bellowing like a rogue elephant **_2_** leaving Kurt on the floor.

_Kurt's POV_

Oh, Mein Gott, what have I done...

* * *

**_1_** _Help, I'm Trapped In a Vampire's Body_

**_2_** _Bart Simpson's Guide to Life_ I've centered my life on his teachings.

Righto, we've got the Juggernaut joining the gang! Boy are things gonna get messy...


	4. Attack of the Power Ranger Titey Whiteys

(does Macarena funkay-style) GO KATE, ISHER BIRTHDAY, WE GONNA PARTY LIKE ISHER BIRTHDAY! (readers: O.O) SO MANY REVIEWS AND NOT A FLAME IN SIGHT! Pyro must be in Australia. (in the comics he actually IS from the Land Down Under, coooooool) Juggsie-boy is at the Mansion to KICK SOME ASS! If Kitty doesn't phase through his boot...

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Attack of the Power Ranger Titey-Whiteys**

When we left off in this ridiculous brain-child of many sodas and Blasto-Butter popcorn, Juggs had joined forces with Kurt and was currently on the warpath after a sugar-rushing Kitty. Kurt had no idea what madness drove him to this. Thus was the act of a desperate elf. Why didn't he listen to his mama and just stay home?

_Juggernaut's POV_

JUGGS MAD! JUGGS SMASH! KITTY-KAT DIE! ALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA!

"BIGMANSCARY! BLUEGUYHELPME!" PREY DIDSCREAM! KITTY-KAT WILL MEET DOOM AT JUGGS HANDS OF FURY!

_Kurt's POV_

How to find them, how to find them. Uh, this is so annoying! Cain is no help at all. Now I have TWO psychopaths to babysit. Yippee. I wish Storm were here, then I wouldn't notice those two IDIOTS. Or maybe Juggernaut can be of some help yet. He's probably just under the rage people succumb to when around sugar-hyped Kitty. I mean look at me, I look like Bert from _Tremors_. I really should just look for them.

(past tense to avoid brain hurt)

I slunk down the hall following the sounds of shrieking, roaring, and glass breaking. What I saw next just made me want to laugh and cry at the same time.

_Normal POV_

Kitty was slinging all of Pyro's Power Rangers underwear at Juggernaut. It was likeSuperman being hit with kryptonite. The huge man was on the floor twitching in agony but Pyro's wussy drawers kept hitting him and hitting him. Kurt started massaging his temples. _I need asprin_. The elf quietly found a reclining chair and decided to sit back and watch the show until Juggs calmed down.

Jugger naut was about to get his ass beat by a girl. This couldn't be happening. But the overwhelming sissiness of the Power Ranger undies were too much for him. He needed something ultra-manly to counter-attack the evil hyper mutant and the sissy skivvies of doom. Then he remembered the ultimate symbol of all that is raging with testosterone, the one thing taht has united all men through countless cultures and civilizations.

**_BEER._**

Mustering what little strength he had, Juggs crawled as fast as he could. Using his beer-dar he quickly came across Logan's secret stash. As soon as he touched a can his strength rapidly returned and he was ready to take Kitty on. Grabbing a six-pack he faced his arch-nemisis for the supreme battle of wills.

Kitty saw the Juggernaut grab the sixer and knew no mere wuss gear would stop the coming onslaught of alchohol. She needed the super-girly liquid of death. She needed perfume. Dropping her now useless weapons she raced to the girl's bathroom, Juggs close behind. "You're dead now, girl!" She grabbed a light pink bottle for extra potency and faced the enemy. Time for a showdown.

They stared each other down.The_Dragonball Z_theme played out of nowhere. He shook the can of Bud in his hand and pointed it at her. She shook her bottle of perfume and pointed it at him. They fired. Amber and pink met each other with a nuclear blast. Kurt dove back in his sandbag fort. The liquids kept coming and didn't stop. Who would surrender first? Rage, or sugar high?

Juggs had to win. The safety of the world was at stake. He concentrated his will on victory and let loose a fury of beer not seen since my dad's frat parties. Kitty was blasted back and slammed into a wall, too shocked to phase through. Juggs tore open his shirt, his hair turned blond and fire-shaped, waves of blue energy surrounded him,and he let out a huge victory call. Kurt tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, Goku."

"What?" he said, his eyes glowing blue with power.

"While you were yelling, she got away."

"Huh?"

Juggs turned back to normal in a split-second and looked.Yep, she was gone.

"Ah, shit."


	5. Dimensional Warping Can Be Weird

Reviews, reviews, luverly reviews! WEEEEEEEEE! Lessee, much madness to come, and suggestions are highly welcomed! So, I will today use a funny idea I got in a review. Introducing... HYPER PYRO! (I will be using the Evolution version because he is funnier. Evo verse, hmmm...)

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Dimensional Warping Can Be Weird**

When we last left the gang, Juggsy had gone super-sayan and Kurt was getting in touch with his inner sarcastic-sense-of-humor self! Let us see how our mutant friends are coping with one of their junior members on the grandaddy of all sugar highs, shall we?

**Kurt**: Face it, Cain, we're never going to catch her.

**Juggs**: Oh, come on, blue boy, how hard can it be to catch a little girl who happens to have phasing powers?

**Kurt**: O.O Are you serious?

**Juggs**: Relax, geez!

**Kurt**: RELAX! Do you have any idea what Logan will do to me if one of his Trio hurts themselves?

**Juggs**: Trio?

**Kurt**: _rolls eyes-_ Logan unofficially "adopted" Rogue, Jubilee, and Kitty.

**Juggs**: Logan has paternal instincts?

**Kurt**: I know. Just for saying that I _am_ going to need to go to church.

**Juggs**: _snickers_ (_not the candy bar people_)

The Dynamic Duo searched the mansion carefully following the sounds of high-pitched giggles. After scouring every inch of the pace they decided to call a time-out and see what was on the tube.

**Juggs**: _Charmed, Friends, Frasier_, hey, the guy looks like Hank,_ Sex and the City, Seinfield, Dr. Phil, Oprah,_ ooh! Girls Gone Wild commercial!

**Kurt**: _glares and changes channel_

**Juggs**: _pouts (ah, how cute)_

**Kurt**: Hey, Keira Knightly thing!

**Juggs**: _gets big, happy smile-_ Does she take her clothes off?

**Kurt**: O.O Nooo...

**Juggs**: _pouts again-_ But I wanna see a naked girl.

**Kurt**: _rolls eyes_ Logan keeps his _Penthouse_ stash in his closet, he showed me when I said I was a virgin, feral pervert.

**Juggs**: _evil smile-_ You're a virgin? (_Are you thinking blackmaily thoughts, Juggsy-wuggsy?)_

**Kurt**: Well, let's see, I'm unmarried and Catholic.

**Juggs**: _dissapointed-_ Oh._ (Bad Juggs.)_

**Kurt**: So sad, you can't use blackmail against me, just go away.

Juggernaut stuck his nose in the air and marched off in search of Things Logan Should Not Have. Kurt just watched _Matchstick Men_ because if he watched the Keira Knightley special it might be unfaithful to sweet, kind, angelic, extremely hot Ororo. -_Methinks he's lonely. K.V.H.-_

**_MEANWHILE IN THE DARK DEPTHS OF HANK'S SECRET LABORATORY:_**

Kitty was planning something. Planning something _evil._ Diabolical. Sabotagerish. That was not even a word was it. She had found Hank's secret inter-dimensional portal-thingy. She cackled madly because the author likes the word cackle. She crazily flipped through the different universe names. **Age of Apocalypse**, **Ultimate**, **616**, and finally one that caught her eye for some psycho reason, **Evolution**. Still cackling, she pushed the **Big Shiny Red Button of Chaos**. The portal machine did a puddle-swirl totally ripped off from _Stargate SG-1_ and out flew a certain Australian red-haired maniac with flame-throwers...

**_TO THE BATCAVE! OR THE X-LOUNGE:_**

Kurt was fast asleep on the couch. The Psycho Hyper Kitty of Death was at bay and he needed his rest. As for Juggs, do we _really_ want to know what he's doing? No? I thought not. Again, the dream was with Storm in the Bavarian Alps. Give the guy a break, a nutball's out to get him and he needs a break!

Then, out of the blue (sorry for the pun), Juggernaut came running for his life.

**_"NIGHTCRAWLERRRRRRRRRRR!"_**

A ten-ton man charging and yelling can even be heard by deaf people in sound-proof booths in Beijing. Of course Kurt noticed.

And by "noticed" I mean he went twenty feet in the air and clung to the ceiling better than Spider-Man could. Yeah, that's a pretty good description.

"JUGGERNAUT! Verdammte, what in the Lord's name is WRONG with you!"

Juggernaut was a tad out of breath, he was also terrified, pale as a ghost, and shaking like an epileptic. (No offense to any reading.) He was, for lack of a better description, FREAKED. OUT, "Her, him, them, ganging up, barely made it, flames, phasy, the giggling! They're twirling again! Make 'em stop, Kurt!" He was rolling on the ground sobbing his eyes out. Apparently he had seen somethng disturbing.

Kurt was used to such craziness by now. He was really in no hurry to get off the ceiling. Casually he dropped off the ceiling, stretched, popped a kink out of his neck, and asked, "What did she do now, Cain?" Sheesh, the blue guy can calm down faster than Buddha, can't he? But I'm getting off topic, aren't I? Anywho...

"KITTY GOT PYRO! AN EVIL PYRO FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION!"

Blink. Blink. "Was?"

CRASH, SHATTER. BOOM. CACKLE. (I like the word cackle, okay?)

Juggernaut screamed, "NOOO! IT'S _THEM!_" He fainted abruptly.

"Cain?" Oh, no. Juggs was down. Nightcrawler was alone. Alone with Kitty and, and...

"'Ello, mate!"

The former acrobat spun around and stood face to face with Kitty and a new evil. It had flame-throwers. It had red hair. It was from Australia and thus had an adorable accent.

It was the X-Men: Evolution version of Pyro.

And he had a big smile and a bigger ball of flame.


	6. The Evos Are Coming The Evos Are Coming!

Thanx for reviewing, people! Okay, I forwith resign from accents forever, a. they're too hard to write, b. someone might get a tad offended. That bit of Pyro's accent was actually based on this exchange student from Canberra who was my friend for a few weeks then moved back, but sorry anyways. I've got an accent too. Although I'm living in Utah, I was actually raised in Louisiana! Which makes people automatically assume I like Gambit. He's alright, but Kurt's my fave. Anyway, enjoy! This is going to get weird.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Six: The Evos Are Coming! The Evos Are Coming!**

Kurt looked at the two crazy mutants in front of him. Kitty recruited someone from another dimension! Judgement Day was here. Trumpets were sounding, the Horsemen were riding and he was _screwed_.

The evo-Pyro looked at him, "Whoa, did you get a growth spurt or something because you've gotten big since the last time we fought." He looked at Kitty, "So has she. Am I in the Twilight Zone?"

Kitty face-palmed, "You're in another dimension, dude. I needed some back-up 'cause these guys are getting good. You seem perfect for the job. Worth your salt and crazy to boot."

Pyro smirked, "You ripped off Jack Sparrow, didn't you."

"CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow. And yes I did rip off, gotta problem with that?"

"No, not really. So, shall we start making these guy's," notices Juggsy-boy's K.O.'d, "this guy's life miserable?"

Kitty cackled yet again, "All hail Chaos and Anarchy!"

Pyro sobbed, "It's like we're soul-mates found wandering the mire and finding eachother on destiny's bow."

Kitty looked at him, "O.O What did you say?"

"No clue. Now let's get this party started!" He turned on his flame-throwers and got the same crazy look Kitty had. Kurt, not being a complete idiot, did what any dude who could teleport would do. He BAMFed the heck out of there.

Kitty was thrilled by the anticipation of a hunt, "Come, my partner, together we shall take down the baby-sitter and be rulers of this realm!" Pyro was still crying for he had found a girl as warped as himself, but not overwrought by gothy-angst like Wanda.

Wanda. St. John (Pyro's real name is St. John Allerdyce. Which makes him the patron saint of pyromaniacs!) winced at the thought of his girlfriend. (Magneto, Wanda's father, decided that if _anyone_ was going to feel up his daughter, it was going to be someone on his payroll he could control. Pyro happened to be the closest Brotherhooder around at the time.) If Wanda found out he was causing mass chaos with another woman, an X-Girl no less, he would be an ex-Pyro. She'd hex him straight into that big Krazy Kenny's Matches, Blowtorches, and Lighters Emporium in the sky.

But since Wanda was in another dimension, it was time to PARTY ON DUDE! Meanwhile, deep in the desert, the Mighty Authress Kate Van Helsing was thinking of how many _Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure_ ripoffs she could fit in her story. Actually, she was bored and running out of ideas so she was going to put more ripoffs in this story than _Austin Powers_ and _Shrek_ combined, and she might even rip off them too. She leads a very lonely and pathetic existence. She needs reviews and a hug.

Kitty looked at her fellow conspirator, "Come on, Pyro, what's wrong?"

He looked at her, "What's wrong? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG! WE SHOULD BE SPEAKING LIKE BILL AND TED SO THE **AUTHRESS** MAY MAKE THIS STORY AN EVEN BIGGER RIPOFF THAN IT IS AND SEE IF ANYONE SUES!"

Kitty smiled, "BRILLIANT! Uh, I mean, MOST EXCELLENT!"

Pyro nodded, "Rightous! Wait, that came off sounding _way_ too much like Spyke. Most heinous."

Kitty blinked, "Who is this 'Spyke' person of whom you speak?"

"Uh, never mind."

**_BACK IN HANK'S LABORATORY OF DOOM_**

Kitty had left the dimension thingamabob on. A straight haired blue boy with a tail and pointed ears slowly walked out, followed by a redhead prep, followed by a goth-girl with brown hair and white bangs...

**_JUST OUTSIDE HANK'S LABORATORY OF DOOM_**

Kurt had teleported to the other side of the Institute and ran to Hank's lab, hoping to find a mutant inhibitor or something to stop Shadowcat and Pyro. How long would it be until the pair found him? He dreaded to think of it. He opened and shut the door quicker than the Flash.Turning around, he saw the room was filled with teenagers that looked _very_ familiar.

They all looked at him. A boy with a green sweater-vest and red sunglasses spoke first, Kurt? That you buddy?"

The blue boy from earlier, who hadn't turned around when movie-Kurt barged in, looked at the guy with red sunglasses, "What are you talking about, Scott? I'm right he... Mein Gott in Himmel."

Movie-Kurt stared at what seemed to be a teenage version of himself, albeit with straight, shoulder-length hair and no scars. Evo-Kurt spoke first, "Whoa... Are you a clone? Or like those weird albino twins from the _Matrix_ movies, only not really my twin?"

M-Kurt blinked, Um, neither. I think we're eachother from different dimensions."

E-Kurt barely got enough air in his lungs to gasp, "Cool," he squeaked.

M-Kurt looked around trying to identify the people he saw. "Okay, let's see if I can recognize you all. Myself, Rogue, Jean," he paused for a moment and looked at her sadly, "Scott, " who he also looked at sadly, "Is that it?"

E-Scott shrugged, "Not really. Evan took the New Recruits out to see _Accepted_ along with Kitty."

At the mention of Kitty M-Kurt shuddered and got in the fetal position. Jean blinked, "Hey, what's wrong?"

M-Kurt looked up at her, Kitty, her and Pyro, they're crazy. CRAZY!"

Scott blinked like Jean, "What do you mean?"

M-Kurt spilled out the whole tale (including Scott and Jean going bye-bye). Scott and Jean were bug-eyed, Rogue was shocked, and E-Kurt had a big smile on his face at the thought of dating Storm. Sure she was his best friend's aunt, but at least it wasn't his mom! #coughStiflercough# Rogue looked at her little brother, "Why are you smiling? You're dating _Storm_."

"So, she's hot!"

"Ew! She's five years older than you!"

"Gambit's five years older than you.

Rogue just stared at the floor mumbling something about a new blue velvet bathrobe.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A tad short, but I'm tired. Hope you like!

Oh yeah, **Disclaimer**: I live in a DESERT. My next-door neighbor is a RATTLESNAKE. Do you think I own anything? I sure as hell ain't making money off it.


End file.
